Young Jera - Trail
by Jerathai
Summary: A young druid and her frostsaber companion begin their journey


Jerathai was more than ready to leave Auberdine. In fact she'd been so obviously itching to be gone that Shir'alah commented on it. "It strikes me as odd that in less than a year three senior druids would approach a junior one who has only mastered the bear and tree changes. Or am I mistaken?"

Jera blew out a breath, "You're not mistaken," she answered. "I was so determined to master my craft as thoroughly and quickly as possible that it didn't occur to me that doing so might attract attention I didn't want."

She made a silent vow to remember in the future. The saber shrugged noncommittally, "A common enough lesson for younglings like us."

Jera could only agree ruefully. They ambled on for a minute or two before the saber asked delicately, "Is there a particular reason their attention causes you unease?" The cat added hastily, "We've only been partnered for a year or so, but I've already noticed that you're uneasy around other druids. I want to be prepared if there is a possibility they may offer you harm."

Jera cursed her inexperience again and considered her response carefully before replying, "Mardant Strongoak in Shadowglen told me that when Nordrassil was destroyed, Archdruid Fandarel and others grew Teldrassil to try and restore the Kal'dorei's lost immortality – against the wishes of the World Dragons," she offered.

The saber laid its ears back and hissed in disgust and revulsion, "Using the gifts Mother Moon granted them to help the world with for their own selfish benefit. That will not end well."

Jera relaxed in relief, "Exactly. Being courted by people like that…."

"Is enough to make any sane person run away as fast as they can," finished the great cat."

"I thought that telling them that I need more experience before deciding which order to join would allow me to leave without offending anyone," she offered.

"Wise," the cat nodded, "you'll be thousands of years gone before anyone thinks to look for you, and good luck to them finding a trail then."

Shir'alah surprised her rider that night. They had made a camp just off the road and were relaxing with a small campfire. The cat rumbled a bit before admitting, "I haven't brought this up before, but after our conversation this morning it seems appropriate. There's a reason I wanted to know if you need to be protected from other druids. I'm not just a riding companion, I've had war-training. I'm a full battle-partner."

Jera blinked. There were a few awkward moments of silence. Then wry humor appeared on the druid's face. "And would this have anything to do with the similarity of your name to that of another frostsaber most Kal'dorei have heard of?""

The cat managed to grin and look abashed at the same time. "I am one of Ash'alah's cubs, yes. When I told my dam after the first time we met that I was claiming you for a rider, she demanded that I earn the privilege."

Jera blinked again, then asked cautiously, "Is that a usual practice among sabers?"

"No," the cat said bluntly. "My dam said that she and her rider expected you to be facing dangerous situations and demanded that your companion be able to protect you." Shir'alah said with dignity, "They did not disclose to me the reason for their beliefs."

That gave the druid quite a lot to think about. "Corrupt druids courting me and Tyrande wanting me protected. Mother Moon…," she whispered.

The cat nodded. The two were silent for a very long time. Jera had to mend the fire twice. Finally, she looked the saber in the eyes. "A secret for a secret," she declared softly. She raised a hand to cover her face, "Give me a moment, I haven't done this in a long time…." Her eyes were closed when she dropped her hand.

Shir'alah raised her head expectantly.

The druid slowly opened her eyes – which were the fiery gold of a new-risen sun.

Shir'alah was so shocked she actually pronked into the air from her fully seated position on the ground. "Mother Moon!" the cat swore.

Jera nodded her understanding of the cat's reaction. "I haven't told anyone since the Sundering," she explained. "If Tyrande knows, it's because Mother Moon told her. You're the only person I've shown." She closed her eyes again and when they opened they were her usual emerald green.

Shir'alah settled back down, though her heart was still racing. "No wonder you wanted to get away!"

Jera agreed and poked the fire ruefully, "I needed to learn the skills to be able to take care of myself, and only the senior druids could give me those."

Now the saber was looking alarmed, "If corrupted druids get hold of you and realize you're sun-eyed…."

"It'd take the direct intervention of Mother Moon to save me, "Jera said grimly.

The cat was thinking furiously, "We have to stop in Astranaar, too many people know we're headed there. But we should leave as soon as we reasonably can."

"And be very vague about our next destination," the druid confirmed. "I'm comfortable with the bear and tree changes, my alchemy has improved quite a lot, I can hunt, fish, and cook. So we should be all right. When I feel ready to learn my next form we can find a druid trainer far from here."

"And leave as soon as you're proficient," The cat calmed down considerably with a viable plan in hand. "You do realize this means centuries, if not eons, on the road? She asked somewhat sourly.

Jera grinned and quoted back at her friend, "We are young and adult. It is a proper time for such as we to travel."

The frostsaber laid her head back on her paws and grumbled, "Just for that, I'm going to catch you a skunk for your next meal."


End file.
